The Stormlands
The Stormlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms on the continent of Westeros. The Kingdom of the Storm was a sovereign nation until Aegon's Conquest, in which the last Storm King was slain. The region is so-named for the savage and frequent autumn storms that batter the coast after beginning in the Summer Sea. The Stormlands are ruled by House Baratheon of Storm's End. Notable bannermen of the region include Buckler, Caron, Connington, Dondarrion, Errol, Estermont, Penrose, Selmy, Staedmon, Swann, Tarth, and Wylde. Noble bastards raised in the Stormlands are given the surname Storm. Geography The Stormlands are bordered to the north by the Crownlands, west by the Reach, south by Dorne and the Sea of Dorne, and east by Shipbreaker Bay and the Narrow Sea. They are one of the smaller regions of Westeros, a land of harsh mountains, stony shores, and verdant forests, including the kingswood and the rainwood along Cape Wrath. Major rivers include the Slayne and part of the Wendwater. The Dornish Marches, located in the south-west in a long salient along the Red Mountains, serve as an effective buffer zone between the stormlands and their old enemies of the Reachmen and Dornish. For centuries it was a regular battleground, and still is to this day. A few islands, including Tarth and Estermont, are also considered part of the Stormlands. Ships coming across the narrow sea avoid the notorious Shipbreaker Bay and its storms, though the seas along the Stormlands can be clear and blue. The waters around Tarth are particularly famed for their clear blue color, earning Tarth the name "Sapphire Isle." People and Economy The Stormlands are thinly populated compared to most of the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, and their people have a reputation for being stormy like their weather. The province is known for its fierce warriors and sailors. Many smallfolk in the Stormlands claim descent from a promiscuous Storm King, Ronard Storm. Although it is rainy, the region is fertile enough. There are no cities in the stormlands due to the strong martial culture of the storm lords, but larger fortresses such as Bronzegate are often supported by several small towns. The Weeping Town is a thriving port on the Sea of Dorne. The kingsroad runs north from Storm's End to King's Landing in the Crownlands. The Dornish Marches of the Stormlands were the first line of defense against Dornish incursions from the south, so they have strong martial traditions and a number of strong castles, especially the marcher lords. The marcher lords are acclaimed for their bowmen. History Storm Kings The Stormlands were consolidated by the Storm Kings, House Durrandon of Storm's End, who were founded by Durran Godsgrief. In time, the Durrandons gained dominion over Cape Wrath and the rainwood, what would become the kingswood, Massey's Hook, and islands in the narrow sea, such as Tarth and Estermont. Storm Kings fought river kings for control of lands north of the Blackwater Rush, and sometimes Storm's End controlled lands as far as Maidenpool and the Bay of Crabs. The Dornish Marches were created as bulwarks against Dorne to the south and the Kingdom of the Reach to the west. The Storm Kings defended the Stormlands during the coming of the Andals, but eventually the First Men intermarried with the Andal newcomers. Himself aided by Andals, Gyles III Gardener, King of the Reach, conquered the lands north of the rainwood, but he failed to capture Storm's End after besieging it for two years.19 King Arlan III Durrandon vanquished the river kings of House Teague, extending the Storm Kings' domain north to the Neck for three centuries. Stretched thin by their conquests, the power of the Storm Kings gradually declined due to pressure from House Gardener and Dornishmen. King Arrec Durrandon lost the Riverlands to Harwyn Hardhand, who became King of the Isles and the Rivers, although the stormlands fended off Harwyn's son, King Halleck Hoare. The Rivermen found the Ironborn to be crueler masters than the Stormlanders. Under the Targaryens During Aegon's Conquest, Argilac the Arrogant was slain by Orys Baratheon in the battle known as the Last Storm. The last Storm King's lands, titles, sigil, and house words were claimed by Orys, who married Argilac's daughter, Argella. King Aegon I Targaryen named Orys, his half-brother, as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and Orys became the first Hand of the King. Traditionally part of the Stormlands, the northern kingswood and Massey's Hook became part of the Crownlands, a new province sworn to House Targaryen of King's Landing. Now sworn to the Targaryens ruling from the Iron Throne, the storm lords participated in the bloody First Dornish War and the Vulture Hunt. Prince Lucerys Velaryon was slain by Prince Aemond Targaryen at Storm's End at the start of the Dance of the Dragons. Lord Borros Baratheon and his Stormlanders secured King's Landing for the greens during the Moon of the Three Kings, but they were defeated by the Lads in the Battle of the Kingsroad. Even after Dorne joined the Seven Kingdoms, many Stormlords, especially the Marcher Lords, resented the Dornish presence in the court of King Daeron II Targaryen. In 206 AC, Lords Caron and Dondarrion suppressed the Vulture King, with the father of Ser Manfred Dondarrion taking nearly four thousand infantry and eight hundred cavalry into the Red Mountains. Robert's Rebellion Robert's Rebellion saw House Baratheon raise a rebel alliance against King Aerys II Targaryen, who called for the head of Lord Robert Baratheon. After Robert returned from the Vale of Arryn to call his banners, he defeated recalcitrant bannermen at Summerhall and eventually marched for Ashford. Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden and a Targaryen loyalist, invaded the Stormlands from the Reach. Robert's middle brother, Stannis Baratheon, defended their family's seat during the siege of Storm's End, and the yet-to-be-knighted Ser Davos Seaworth smuggled food past the Redwyne fleet to aid Stannis's garrison. Robert claimed the Iron Throne, forming the royal House Baratheon of King's Landing, after the deaths of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, killed in the Battle of the Trident, and King Aerys, betrayed by Ser Jaime Lannister during the Sack of King's Landing. The siege of Storm's End was lifted when Lord Tyrell knelt to Robert's friend, Lord Eddard Stark. Stannis then led the assault on Dragonstone and was given that castle by Robert, although Stannis resented that their youngest brother, Renly, eventually succeeded Robert as Lord of Storm's End. The War of the Seven Kings King Robert I Baratheon, only fifteen years after being crowned king, was mortally wounded by a boar while out on a hunt. His supposed son, Joffrey I, used a new coat of arms, the crowned stag of House Baratheon, black on gold, and the lion of House Lannister, gold on crimson, combatant. However, the boy's claim of was disputed by the late King's brothers, Stannis and Renly Baratheon, who claimed that the boy and his siblings were actually the children of Robert's wife Cersei and her brother Jamie. Lord Renly Baratheon met with his brother Stannis in a parley, despite the recently widowed Catelyn Tully’s pleading for peace neither brother would have it. Lady Tully fled and battle raged the next mourn. Stannis was far out numbered but Renly was outmatched. The battle was bloody. Stannis’ forces could not overcome Renly’s sheer numerical advantage. At the end of the battle, Stannis lay dead and his supporters swore to Renly. Renly wished to make himself the Conquerer come again. Like Aegon and his brother Robert, Renly spared all who swore to him, decreeing all who surrendered would be forgiveness he continued a slow march towards the capital. During the long march, Oberon Martell lead 4,000 Dornish Spears up the Boneway and descended upon Renly’s fat host and began to bugger the rear. Renly dispatched a few thousand Reachmen and former Stannis supporters to defeat them. None came back. Renly turned his host around to route the Dornish enemy. After weeks of figuring Renly had finally crushed Oberyn’s forces in a costly victory. Four of Renly’s men died for every one of Oberyn’s. The Viper himself dead as well, but not before mortally wounding Loras Tyrell. Renly would have little time to mourn. He charged part of his host with guarding the Boneway and keeping the Dornish home Having dealt with the Dornish, Renly and his army continued their march for King’s Landing. Not far from the capital, Tywin Lannister’s brother Kevan descended upon them with a moderate cavalry. Renly took an injury in the fight and Kevan was killed. Renly’s host retreated to The Parchments. Joffrey heard news of the battle and thought to end Renly. He marched from King’s Landing with a small host to meet with Kevan’s remnants. He marched against his councils wishes and sent orders for Tywin to follow to make up his rearguard. Alarmed by the news, Tywin ordered his forces to split, sending half to King’s Landing and half to follow Joffrey under him. Mace Tyrell heard of Joffrey’s march on the Parchments and decides to meet him in the field, on the border of the Crownlands and Stormlands they met. The battle was hard fought but Joffrey lacked command. What’s more, Tywin failed to arrived and the battle was fought without a Rearguard. The boy king died screaming on the field. His sworn sword, Lancel Lannister died with him. Renly and what remained of his host soon regrouped with Mace. They were being worn down, and now numbered less than half of what they had started with. News of Tywin’s approach came as well, on the heels of good news. After days of fighting, The Redwyne Fleet has shattered the Royal Fleet. Renly rallied his men and marched north on Tywin. Tywin and his men dug in but many were disheartened upon seeing their King’s head on a spike. Renly’s forces crushed Tywin’s killing the lion. What remained of his host retreated to King’s Landing, telling story of Renly’s unstoppable force. In her grief over the death of her first born and daughter, Queen Cersei committed suicide. She would have taken her son Tommen as well had it not been for Tyrion Lannister. He saved the young boy from the poison his mother gave him and fled he capital with the boy, along with the Mountain Clans of the Vale. With them went the last defenders of King’s Landing. Renly and Mace arrived at King’s Landing and a sellsword company Tywin had sent to protect the city betrayed the remaining Lannister soldiers, opening the gates. Renly sat upon the Iron Throne less than a fortnight before news reached him of a foreign invader claiming to be Aegon Targaryen landing in the Stormlands. Renly marshaled his forces, getting back only 3/4 of the soldiers who had survived. Renly’s host was a shell of its former self after a year and half of near constant battle. The Golden Company, lead by the Ghost of Jon Connington, took several keeps and were marching on Storm’s End. Courtnay Penrose still held the castle. Arianne Martell sailed to the Stormlands to meet with Aegon. The next day, battle broke out. Red Ronnet Connington charged in with the cavalry. Jon Connington outmaneuvered his cousin using trickery and false banners. Arianne was impressed by this and swore her allegiance to House Targaryen. Renly soon arrived and on his heels a viscous storm. Jon Connington assembled all his forces, elephants, and Young Grif himself. Renly had the full might of his armies. The battle lasted a full day and night. Blood fell like rain that decorated the battle field. Jon Connington was slain by Randall Tarly as Renly engaged Aegon in single combat. The Golden Company broke and treated as the Griffin fell. Renly knocked Aegon’s helm from his head. He raised his sword for the finishing blow. Aegon cried out for mercy. Blood ran from his nose and mouth and tears from his eyes as the rain beat down upon his face. Renly lowered his blade and helped the boy to his feet. He then ordered Justyn Massey to take the boy into chains. Renly and Robb Stark were the only Kings not dead or captured and Renly called a meeting. Robb Stark and Renly Baratheon met in early 302AC. Renly wanted Robb to bend the knee, but Robb stayed with he had fought too hard to surrender. He told Renly he saved him from Euron as an act of good faith, and Renly had little to bargain with. Renly conceded the North, Vale, Iron Islands, and Riverlands to be their own Kingdom. Robb returned his Lannister hostages. Renly ordered Jaime executed and named Martyn Lord of Casterly Rock. Aegon Blackfyre performed a penance walk and was named Lord of Summerhall, though this upset many of Renly’s supporters. The War of the Exiles When the war of the exiles first broke out, Danaerys Targaryen attempted to recruit Aegon Blackfyre by promising him Lord Paramouncy of the Stormlands. Aegon declined, however, and shut himself off inside Summerhall. The war first came to the Stormlands when the Pentoshi fleet, lead by Jorah Mormont, blockaded Tarth and Greenstone, and prepared to assault them. King Renly ordered the Redwyne and Shield fleets to sail around Dorne and liberate the islands. The Stormlanders were marshaled by Master of Coin and Castellan of Storm’s End, Courtnay Penrose, and ordered to link up with half of the Royal Army being lead by the Renly. As Renly's army crossed the border into the Stormland's though, he heard about an army landing at Massey's Hook and turned around to meet them, resulting the Battle of the Border. Following the Battle of the Border and Martyn Lannister's inaction during it, Renly took command of the Westerlands army. Courtnay Penrose arrived with the Stormlands army soon after. The massive host then marched up Massey’s Hook. Tyrion Lannister had expected this, however. Despite sheer numerical advantage which had won most of his wars in the past, Renly was outflanked. His army scattered fast, with most fleeing. The Westerlands army retreated to King’s Landing whilst Renly and his forces went South. Jorah Mormont’s land assaults against the islands off the Stormlands were in his favor, but he had to fight a day for every mile of land he secured. Still, with each passing day more soldiers from the Stormlands lay dead and he inched ever closer to the keeps. Then, news came from Greenstone that alarmed The exile. The Redwyne Fleet had appeared and slaughtered the Blockade. The soldiers on the islands were now trapped. Lord Estermont taunted Jorah, telling him he was next. Jorah ordered his men to retreat from Tarth. They began bordering the ships as the sails appeared on the horizon. Jorah Mormont and his sailors were caught off the coast of Tarth and sank. No survivors. News reached the Queen of Dragons who wept for the loss of her sworn sword and greatest friend. Following the war, Lord Aegon Blackfyre became a good friend of the crown, marrying his son to the king’s daughter. Renly Baratheon began to favor his homelands more. Isolating The Westerlands, Reach, and Dorne more than before to favor Lords of the Crownlands and Stormlands. Houses Sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End * House Blackfyre of Summerhall * House Caron of Nightsong ** House Cafferen of Fawnton ** House Gower of Iron Gates ** House Wagstaff of Wagstaff * House Dondarrion of Blackhaven ** House Hasty of The Bend ** House Rogers of Amberly ** House Selmy of Harvest Hall ** House Tudburry of Tortoise Keep * House Errol of Haystack Hill ** House Buckler of Bronzegate ** House Bolling of Bollingfield ** House Fell of Felwood * House Estermont of Greenstone ** House Horpe of Moth's March * House Penrose of The Parchments ** House Peasbury of Poddingfield ** House Swygert of The Scrolls ** House Wensignton of The Horns * House Swann of Stonehelm ** House Grandison of Grandview ** House Staedmon of Broad Arch * House Tarth of Evenfall Hall ** House Lonouth of Skull Valley ** House Musgood of Good Tent * House Trant of Gallowsgrey ** House Herston of Hen Hall ** House Kellington of Blackbindings * House Wylde of Rain House ** House Mertyns of Mistwood ** House Whitehead of Weeping Town Category:House Baratheon Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne